The present invention relates to a front body structure for a vehicle. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-158377 discloses one front body structure for a vehicle, which is designed so as to absorb collision energy by axially collapsing side members on the front side of the vehicle.
In the front body structure, the side members are shaped to have polygonal sections respectively. For purposes of absorption of the collision energy, each side member is provided, on its front wall, with a bead which promotes an axial collapse of the side member when an axial input acts on the side member.